False Twilight
by JasutinxKera
Summary: When trying to earn some extra money Axel gets turned into a thing he despises most, a monster who strives off the lives of his victims. After accidently killing those he loves, he devotes his existence to helping others Akuroku full summary inside
1. Injections

I wasn't going to post this for a little while but I wanted to anyway! As a New Years present I guess. Whatever. This fic is going to be a little different from most of my others. For one, the first two chapters at least are pretty much horror genre, but only mildly I guess. Two, This is going to be a little more serious than **all** of my others. Three, Roxas and Axel don't officialy meet for a few chapters. I surprised myself by this. So without further ado I present the full summary!

**Summary: When trying to earn some extra money Axel gets turned into a thing he despises most, a monster who strives off the lives of his victims. After accidently killing those he loves, he devotes his existence to helping others, but when he meets a boy named Roxas his inner-most instincts will take over, will Roxas and those he love be able to survive him?**

Yay! Darkish Akuroku!

Now for the Warnings

_Warnings: Yaoi, character death, illegal government testing, maybe more later on._

And Finally the pairings!

Pairings: AkuRoku(main), ZexioxDemyx, CloudxLeon, XemnasxSaix, maybe others, (will take requests) :D

So now after the boring stuff, please give a standing ovation to chapter one!

Oh wait a sec I forgot the dumb disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** There once was a girl named Emmy. Emmy went to gamestop and found a game called Kingdom Hearts. Emmy bought the game and decided to play the game when she arrived home. Emmy immediately fell in love with the plot and hot characters. Emmy bought the other games and after she saw Axel she immediately decided that he was Roxas' soul mate. Emmy logged onto and made a Akuroku story. Emmy doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. Emmy is sad now.

* * *

Chapter One: Injections

"Prepare the injections, check his vitals and his bonds." The doctor told me, silver hair falling down his back as his golden eyes stared coldly at me for a second. Xemnas, as he told me earlier to call him, turned back to whatever he was doing.

"I never agreed to this! Let me go!" I thrashed in my metal bonds, struggling to get free. I knew it was of no use, but it was worth a shot, I was known to never give up.

"Make absolute sure that the bonds will not break, it could cause a complete catastrophe for us all." Xemnas continued as though I hadn't said a single word, the other doctors did the same, talking amongst each other before glancing over to me. I hated doctors; they were never good for us.

Both my arms and my legs were bound to the metal table, all straps were constructed to restrain me from leaving, not to restrain me from hurting myself. I wish I could hurt myself, maybe then they'd let me go or I could hurt myself just enough to slip from the bonds.

I wouldn't ever have been in that position is I didn't need to be, but like I already said, I didn't agree to this. I never would agree to something like this, which goes to show I always somehow get myself into these situations. They've never been this drastic though, the only reason I was in the same building as these people was because I needed some money to support my sister, Kairi, and my mother, Aerith. Our father died a few months ago, of something I don't know, and my mother was diagnosed with lung cancer. The responsibility fell on my shoulders to earn the money to support us; but after getting fired from my first job, I had to find another way to earn money. I found an ad in a newspaper that offered money to people who let the government test new products on them, the products weren't listed, but I thought it would be safe. The government wouldn't do anything that would hurt me, would they? This wasn't a corrupt country, last I checked. I naturally jumped at the chance to earn some easy money. At first it was simple, testing some new medicine with very little side effects, or even giving us vitamins that would go to people that couldn't get their vitamins. But after a while they started doing extreme physicals on all of us, many failed. After that they tested our brainpower with puzzles and brainteasers, three of us passed that out of the ten that passed the physical. They told us that they were paying us double for all of this, but I didn't realize that they were trying to create the most dangerous creature in the world.

After the tests they started giving the three of us shots, I didn't think much of it when one of us didn't show up one day. A few days later the other one just snapped, not as in an 'oh god, I'm seeing things' kind of snapped, but more of an 'I'm angry for no reason and am going to kill you because of it'. He'd been sedated after he attacked one of the doctors, then they removed him and I'd never seen him again either.

I didn't know Saïx very well but I knew that he was only here to support his many brothers. He reminded me of myself, doing something for his family because he cared about them. Though he was quiet, and calm, I was the exact opposite, so he never really cared to learn about me. But I got him, I knew him.

He was getting yet another shot and I was bound off to the side, watching it be administered and waiting for my turn. As soon as they injected it, Saïx flipped. His golden eyes turned pitch black and the whites were barely showing, he seemed to be completely lost. He yelled something illegible and jumped to his feet, causing several expensive looking tools to fall to the ground. He stomped on them in rage and I flinched, several metal shards blew past me, I could feel one even cut off a strand of hair that fell into my face. A doctor had cried out in surprise and tried to run away from the blue-haired man, but he'd fallen to the ground as soon as several large pieces of metal were thrown into his back. Saïx ran around, smashing everything within reach; however he seemed to stay away from me, as if his subconscious was telling him that I was as friend. Suddenly, I felt very glad to know that I understood him, I guess he liked me more than I thought he did, I shouldn't take people for granted anymore. He came to the glass cabinets and hit them with a chair, causing the glass to fly everywhere; somehow everything seemed to be missing me. Was this a good sign or a sign that something bad was about to happen? I looked up as he took another whack, two very large pieces of glass flew right at his face, but he could not drop the chair in time to dodge them. I heard the scream and saw the blood; at that moment Xemnas entered the room, but only stopped at the doorway once he saw the damage. Saïx had turned to see him through the blood running down his face; of course I was on that side of the room that got a full frontal view of Saïx face.

It was horrible; his eyes were now browner than black, but the huge amount of blood immediately drew all attention away from everything else. Between his eyes were two large, and not to mention deep, gashes that made a perfect X, the blood flowed down his face freely. It dripped from his chin and onto his severely bloodstained shirt, everything below his eyes seemed to be covered in blood. His once straight blue hair now stood up in a very messy manner, almost like a dog or wolf that was raising it's back for a fight.

Saïx, however, seemed to calm more at the sight of the silver-haired doctor, his shoulders relaxed and his eyes became lighter, almost the same gold as before. If one looked at him without a second glance, they'd look normal, but if you stared directly at him you could tell they were darker.

Xemnas stalked over to him and embraced him, Saïx relaxed even more in his hold, and the silver-haired man did nothing but smirk. I just stared on as the only thing close to a friend that I had in this place was taken away from me, it seemed like everyone was leaving this place but me. Xemnas dragged him out of the room while still holding him. That was the last I ever saw of Saïx, and I always prayed he would be safe, even if that doctor had his death grip on him.

Eventually the shots just evolved into this.

As I thought about this, the scientists and doctors continued preparing me for their stupid experiment that I never agreed to. I wonder if I should ask them what was going to happen? I'd never thought of it before, but then I shrugged to myself and ignored my thoughts. If they were fine with me knowing what would happen, wouldn't they have already told me when I was shouting at them asking when we first started this?

"Double check his bonds and prepare the Double MV Injection Number One." Xemnas said. "Operation Twelve-Thirteen-Eight is now ready to begin. Please hand me injection Double MV Injection Number One." Xemnas held out his hand and a long syringe was place in his palm, a bright, electric blue liquid was inside of it. The color reminded me of the sky, if it did glow. I hadn't seen the sky in such a long time, I wonder if it was as pretty as I remember?

"Let me go!" I yelled, starting to struggle again, the bonds were tight, but it was at least worth a shot.

"Hold his arm down," Xemnas said calmly, as if he enjoyed this. A man with straight blue hair came and kept my arm from thrashing around, he tightened the bond before he released me. The man kept his head down but something about him seemed familiar, maybe I knew him before all this started?

"Stop! NO!" I yelled as Xemnas pushed the needle into my upper arm, he paused with his thumb on the plunger.

"Ready to inject the Double MV, is the Resuscitation Team at the ready?" He turned to glance behind him; I had just noticed the smaller brunet boy behind him. His face was more innocent, he looked certainly out of place among the trashy doctors and scientists here.

"Yes sir! Resuscitation Team on deck!" The perky brunet saluted Xemnas.

"Thank you, Sora. Injecting the Double MV Number One... now." Xemnas pushed down with his thumb, smirking lightly when the liquid all-but-flew out of the glass needle and into my unprepared body.

At that moment everything stopped. Not literally, I could feel the coldness of the injection flowing freely through my veins; I could hear the talking coming from the stupid government scientists and the frantic beeping of machines. No, that stuff didn't stop, I did.

My frantic heartbeat that I could hear and feel seconds ago was gone, it was as if I was dead, or was going to die. I couldn't move anything, not even my eyes, even my brain seemed to be ten times slower, I couldn't even remember my own name. So I lay there, my eyes glued to the bright light bulb above me, while listening to the others talk.

"His heartbeat is completely gone," A voice I didn't recognize said amongst the horrible beeping.

"Get the Double MV Number Two ready right away!" That was Xemnas, he sounded almost hurried.

"His brain activity is low, I don't think that we can save him, maybe we should just save the Double MV and leave him be." The voice was close and obviously belonged to the blue-haired man that was holding me down; I couldn't feel another grip on me. Suddenly the blue-haired man had entered my line of vision, as if studying me. I would've gasped if I could; I recognized the golden eyes, the hairstyle, and the X between his eyes. There was no doubt that this man was Saïx, my friend. There was a flurry of activity to my right and Saïx's face appeared completely shocked.

"His brain activity just sky-rocketed, hurry up with the Double MV!" Xemnas demanded angrily and Saïx's face disappeared from view.

Then I felt searing pain in my left arm as I was injected a second time. I was immediately unfrozen and a cry tore from my lips at the unexpected pain, I could feel myself starting to twitch, like I hadn't move in years.

Everyone around me jumped and I started to writhe as much as possible while I was bound. Within a second every single inch of my body was filled with sharp shooting pains and I screamed in agony. I began to thrash, Saïx said something that I couldn't understand, and I knew it was to help, but it didn't sooth the pain filling my body.

"Get me a sedative!" Xemnas yelled and Saïx tried to stop my thrashing. The chirpy brunette, Sora, I think, handed Xemnas a new syringe, smaller this time, and Saïx held my arm once again.

"Get the hell away from me!" I yelled and turned my head, looking straight in Xemnas' eyes. I could feel my eyes burning, gaze dark, and I somehow felt stronger and angrier.

Xemnas looked taken aback, fear showed in his eyes and he took a step away from me.

"I've got him, Sir." Saïx said still holding my arm. Xemnas relaxed a slight bit and came closer, stopping right in front of me tensely. I breathed heavily and glared at him, but he didn't stop and put the needle of the syringe right up against my skin. He smirked triumphantly and I flinched as he pushed it, the liquid filled me, and I guess he thought he would win.

It broke, I didn't feel a thing (not counting the unbearable pain of the second injection,) but the needle just broke against my skin. I'm sure my face showed two different emotions, relief and absolute horror. I had relief to know that I probably couldn't have anything being done to me anymore, but horror because I didn't know what I was. I probably would never know.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?!" I struggled violently against the metal and to my surprise and horror, yet again, they snapped as easily as one would snap a toothpick.

Everyone else in the lab was terrified; a few had even escaped and were running down the hallway, others were heading in that direction. I barely took a second to glance and examine the metal bars that once held me to that dreaded table, they were broken in half, ripped down the middle like I was The Hulk or something. I didn't even spare a glance at Saïx as I walked past him swiftly.

I had Xemnas cornered, he knew it and I knew it. In a flash my hand was on his neck and he was a foot off the ground. I took a millisecond to note how pale my hands were, and how sharp my nails were. It felt good here finally, to be on the winning side of what they were doing to me. I knew, in the back of my mind, this would never be a winning side in the future, but for now, it was my only clutch to sanity.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" I repeated calmly, but dangerously. The pain was very slowly starting to fade away, millimeter by millimeter; instead I was beginning to feel like myself, stronger even.

Xemnas only managed a disfigured chuckle and an insane smile. I slammed him into a wall, his feet swinging uselessly. I dug my fingernails into his neck, drawing blood, but his face did not show emotion or even twitch.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" I demanded sounding much more angry but not as loud. I knew being loud would not affect him; I had to change my tone. He was silent again, and I repeated my question a third time, much more darker.

Xemnas just managed to get out a "Fuck you," before an alarm sounded. The room was now filled with flashing red lights and a woman's voice came over the intercom.

"_Test subject number Six-Nine-Eleven-Thirteen-Eight, A.K.A. Axel Gainsborough, has escaped. Subject is top priority and said to be very dangerous. Please use extreme caution in capturing him. Subject is six foot eight with bright red hair and…_"

I tuned the voice out and let Xemnas fall to the ground before turning around and running out the door; I had to get away before they locked me up again. I ran right out of the room and saw flashing red lights here also; I guess it was just like the movies or something, where lights would be everywhere and in every room.

It was easier to avoid detection then I ever would have imagined. I seemed to have a newfound ability to melt into the shadows and walk silently, when I was out of here I definitely would by trying random things. I passed several guards who were definitely looking for me, judging on their conversations, but I was able to remain invisible, either that or they were completely stupid.

For some reason I found myself heading up instead of down where the front doors should be. I weaved my way through the hallways, following my instincts and heading to the top floor. My feet carried me through complicated hallways and up several flights of stairs. Finally I came to a blue door that said ROOF in big, block letters. I finally knew why I went up instead of down. The sharp shooting pains were now almost completely gone. I grinned happily and swung open the door and was greeted with a semi-warm breeze. Finally after all that drama, after all the tests and everything, it was all over.

I was free again, and the sky never looked so blue.

* * *

So yeah that was easier to write than I ever would have thought possible. I want to thank my awesomely awesome beta Tysonkaiexpirement who made my story look not so reatarded she also did the last sentence which is probably my favorite sentence in the whole chapter. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!

Peace Out!

-Emmy


	2. I Didn't Mean to Kill You

Hello peoples, it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry but i lost the notebook that I had this chapter in but I found it two days ago and finished putting on the computer yay!

**Important:** I need to know who to pair Marluxia with people! There's a poll on my profile so please go vote and I'll love you forever, right now there's a tie between three people.

Disclaimer: I really just don't own anything.

X.X.X.X

**Chapter 2**:

**I Didn't Mean To Kill You**

X.X.X.X

Being outside finally gave me a moment to think, sure I was free but where was I going to go? My first thought was home, with Kairi and Mom but then I realized, wouldn't that be the first place they'd look for me? They spent millions of dollars making me what I was, they would definitely look for me. It was obvious that I would go home because, like normal people, it would be my first safe haven.

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at the sky, deep in thought. If I couldn't go home I could try a friends house. Maybe Marluxia, he would let me stay there for a while. But then, what about Mom and Kairi? They were probably already worried about me, I've been gone for days. Plus if the government came to my house looking for me they could kill Mom and Kairi. This is just getting more and more like a movie. A really horrible one at that. So, maybe I could lead them away from my house? But how?

As I pondered this the pain had slowly disappeared but this was replaced by a burning ache in my throat. I was thirsty, I tried to ignore it, but it only got worse with every breath I took. I paced while massaging my throat, maybe I could go to my house and warn them, get them away from there. Possibly before the guards realize I'm not in the building and before it was obvious to what I would be doing. I nodded to myself, then realized that I could get a drink there. I grinned to myself, so elated, I wasn't even as horrified as I should have been when I launched myself off of the five-story building. I felt the wind rushing past me and the whoosh in my ears as I watched the ground come closer rapidly. I bent my knees at just the right time (though I'm not sure how I knew when) and landed gracefully on the balls of my feet.

Then I started running, the air rushing by me for a second time. It was amazing, the best feeling in the world. With my long purposeful strides, the buildings just blurred past me, splotches of grey and brown, sometimes even blue against the blue sky. I wondered briefly what people thought if they just saw me running, I must be a blur to them, or maybe even invisible. It was the best feeling in the world, I felt more powerful than ever, even more powerful than I had felt back in the lab. All my worries seemed to past like the buildings, I felt like I could do anything, go anywhere, just by running. I wasn't sure how I was doing all this, but now wasn't the time to question it.

I arrived at my house in two minutes, slightly disappointed that I had to stop. I could've ran forever. I climbed the steps to my porch and reached out my hand to open the door before I paused. Then I fell to my knees in shock. I had run six _miles _in only two _minutes_. That was impossible right? But I had just done it, I was a freak, I didn't belong in this world. Now I wanted to know, more than ever what I had become.

I must have sat there for ten minutes straight staring at the brass doorknob in shock. As though waiting for it to tell me I was dreaming. Hell, I wished it would tell me that I was dreaming, that all of this shit never happened. But I rose to my feet and told myself firmly that Mom and Kairi were my priority right now. I opened the door and instead of heading up the stairs I went straight to the kitchen to get a drink to satisfy my thirst. It felt like someone had shoved a burning hot curling iron down my throat, or what I assumed it would feel like.

Instead of getting a cup like a normal person would do I went straight to the faucet, turned it on, and stuck my open mouth under it, thank god it was such a large sink. As soon as the water hit my burning throat I gagged. Turning around so that my face was facing the sink I spit out the water gagging the whole time.

I stood like that for a minute with water from the still running faucet soaking my hair and face; strands of it fell onto the silver bottom of the empty sink, swirling around and making the water look tainted with blood.

The water was disgusting, it was like I could taste every minuscule germ that was swimming around in just there in that single mouthful. I could taste everything that didn't belong there. I couldn't even force myself to swallow it, my body wouldn't let me.

I wanted to know what was happening to me but I wanted to check on Mom first, I hadn't seen her in days. For all I knew her condition could have gotten much worse. I stood up straight and threw my sopping wet hair over my shoulder, efficiently soaking the floor and my back in the process. Was I really under there for that long?

Leaving the kitchen, I made way down the hallway and up the stairs, to my mom's bedroom.

My mom's room was the last one, furthest from the top of the stairs. Her room was the smallest, she loved to spoil us ever since Dad died. Kairi had the biggest bedroom, or the Master Bedroom as some called it, it was at the very top of the stairs, my room was to the right of it.

I walked to Mom's room, not even stopping to check on Kairi, and knocked softly at her door.

A very faint, "Come in," was heard and I cracked the door open and stuck my head in.

Then it hit me, the most delicious thing to come in contact with my nose. It was like honey but tainted with something I could not place and it was so strong, I inhaled deeply. The smell was coming from the creature on the bed.

In the back of my mind I knew it was Mom, I knew that I should just run if my body and most of my mind was thinking what it was, but the problem was, my body wouldn't listen to me. I felt helpless to my instincts, and it was the worst feeling in the world.

I slipped into the room and the door swung shut with a click. I looked at the stirring figure on the bed, it was the prey, and I was the the _predator._

"Axel?" It asked, I smiled, it was still half asleep and its eyes were half closed. This would be easy. I wondered what was going to be so easy, but I dreaded the fact I would probably find out soon.

"Yes, Mother?" I asked, my mouth knew what to do and I was pleased, after all, the most dangerous predator is one which the prey trusts.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for days." It asked.

'_Get it to trust you, make sure you don't slip,_' I thought to myself as I went closer to my prey, All my rational thoughts were being thrown away like something that lived inside me controlled my every thought and movement. "I was working and my friend kidnapped me, you know, he tied me to his bed and had his way with me." This was so natural coming to me, routine, I knew, best not to cause suspicion. Remember trust is the key.

"You had better stop saying that, Axel, one day that'll actually happen and I won't believe you, I'll just think to myself, '_Well he's kidding again, I'll ignore him now._'" It smiled lightly, as if it's thought was funny to it. "Then you'll have to call the police yourself and only afterward would I realize that you were telling the truth." It smiled, green eyes twinkling.

"Yes I know, I'm sorry, Mother." I was right next to it now, the smell was almost unbearable and my mouth was watering. But I had to wait for the opportune moment when the target is fully vulnerable and not looking.

It was fully awake now, that would only make it more difficult, good I like a challenge. I knew I liked challenges, but this is ridiculous!

"Axel, are you okay? There's something wrong with your eyes." Red flag! Red flag! It's suspicious, attack now, before it's too late!

"Why, whatever do you mean?" That's right, feign innocence!

"Huh?" It looked confused. Damn it! I was too polite, too suspicious, I had to act soon!

"Axel," I looked into its eyes, "What did they do to you?" It knew something was wrong, I needed to get rid of it.

"I honestly don't know, Mom." I grinned.

Its face turned even more pale than it had been and its eyes grew wide, as though it realized something. It shifted uncomfortably, moving its head in the process, leaving the neck wide open. I could feel the pulse from over here, and I struck. In a second I was towering above it, my knees digging into the bed on either side of its stomach. In another second my teeth were brushing against the skin of its neck, taking in the smell and the pulse. And in less than a millisecond I bit down hard, easily breaking the skin and when warm blood filled my mouth, I drank it gratefully. In less than three seconds the predator had caught his prey.

The blood was clean and much purer than the water that I drank not five minutes ago. Then, after about a minute, I realized something I never wanted to even imagine. I was killing my own mother! My instincts faded away and the sane part of my mind took control again as I jerked away from my mom's body and fell ungracefully to the floor. I still tasted the blood in my mouth but my mom was barely alive, maybe I could save her.

I tried my hardest not to breath as I stood. "Mom?" I asked tentatively, breathing in quickly.

Her green eyes were dull and her neck shone with bright red blood, her mouth was slightly open and she was taking deep ragged breaths. My heart broke at the sight. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes and said, "Don't worry, the cancer was slowly killing me anyway, what you're doing is just relieving me of my pain. I can see that you need this as much as I do. I want to give my life to help you." She was definitely the epitome of a dedicated mother. It was odd she was so calm, maybe in her mind I became something unnatural. Something ethereal.

I made the mistake of taking a breath and that, coupled with her offering me the blood, was enough to throw my instincts back into control. Within a second I was in the same position and biting down right under the previous wound I made. Somehow I still managed to hear my mom's last words.

"I love you, Axel." I heard its heartbeat fade away as I greedily drained its body.

After I was finished I climbed off the bed and the door opened. As soon as I took a breath my instincts kicked in again at full force. The smell was purer, more clean, like fresh roses. I inhaled longer than what I used to think was physically possible and turned around.

My throat burned as I looked at the figure standing in the doorway. It was a female, probably around thirteen years old, she had ruby red hair and blue-violet eyes. She wore a pink dress and held a small stuffed black thing in her hand. She stared at me in recognition. I knew her as my little sister, Kairi, but my new government created self knew her as prey.

"Hey, Kai." I said in a dangerously sweet voice.

"Is Mom okay?" It asked, its voice was slightly shaky.

"She's only asleep, I was just checking on her." My mouth was talking of its own accord, every other part of me was focused on the kill.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for days, Mom was worried sick about you!" My mind unwillingly flashed to being bound to a metal table as doctors and scientists towered over me. I mentally shook the image out of my head and answered it.

"I was working, that's all." I was slowly advancing to her.

"What's wrong with your eyes, Axel?" I suddenly got angry, what about my eyes?

"Why does everyone keep mentioning my eyes? What's wrong with them?" I demanded.

"Well, Axel, they're glowing." It caught me off guard and I froze for a millisecond.

The more rational part of my mind was panicking, why would my eyes be glowing? But the rest of me just ignored the fact that eyes didn't usually glow. So my feet continued to move towards her and I was right in front of her in no time. I reached out with my left arm and closed the door, blocking its only means of escape.

It was afraid, I could tell I had it cornered and I hadn't said a word about my eyes, which made it suspicious. It had a deer caught in the headlights sort of look, It knew something was wrong with me, hell I knew that something was wrong with me. However it didn't stop me from forcibly grabbing her wrist and bringing it to my mouth.

I sank my teeth into the soft flesh, exactly where a blood vessel was. It yelled out in pain and its knees gave out. Its eyes rolled to the back of her head in a faint. I quickly grabbed her waist without releasing them, to prevent her from falling to the floor.

I drank quickly, the blood was purer the even Mom's and I emptied about half its body before letting it fall to the ground. Blood seeped from the wound on her wrist but my mind cleared as I surveyed Mom's room. With a grimace I quickly noticed that I was a messy eater. Mom was still on the bed, her eyes closed. She could have been sleeping, if not for the blood. It blossomed from the wounds I made, splattering her chest and bed like a distorted butterfly that stood out against the white sheets. I decided Kairi was blind for not seeing this. Speaking of Kairi, I looked down to see the ground covered in blood and I could no longer hear Kairi's frantically beating heart.

The entire room made me want to vomit, to see my only family like this, bloody and dead, was unadulterated torture. I ran out of the room and straight into the bathroom. I placed my hands on either side of the sink and proceeded to gag into it but nothing came out.

I looked into the mirror, my face was covered in blood that was not my own, my green eyes seemed to stand out even more. My hands were also covered in blood and they left bright red hand prints all over the sink.

While looking at myself in the mirror I finally realized what I had become, what I'd been _turned into_.

I was a vampire.

X.X.X.X

Thanks for reading and thanks to my awesome beta, Tysonkaiexperiment!

Remember to go to my profile and vote on the poll!


	3. Sorry Guys

**Hello this account and all fiction associated with it has been ****_ABANDONED._**** I am very sorry to anyone who enjoyed my stories. I have decided to create a new account, the username is TrenchWarfare. I needed a fresh start after a bad experience. There are a few stories I may rewrite/continue over there, but ****_no promises_****. Thanks for being very awesome and very supportive of me. I love you all.**


End file.
